Quest:Proving Grounds II - The Perilous Streets
, Talinus, and |Desc = The wilds of Sryth aren't the only place that harbour danger. The twisting streets and narrow alleys of the towns and cities that dot the landscape are filled with perils both numerous and deadly... |Req = none |Saga = Proving Grounds |Diff = Recommended MR/SP: 75 MR and 75 SP |AS&P = True |AT = True |Notes = This is not an "Adventures for This Location" quest. It can be accessed from any Proving Grounds location. }} General Information * Added: February 2006 * The combats are easy, but beware. You can fail at some scenarios for things so trivial as a power fizzling, so the higher your Power levels the better. __TOC__ Trithik at Dawn The first light of day finds the streets of the Adderstone teeming with adventure... Out of the Mist * 16 XP to Fortification(20) when used against the wolf-men. * If you attempt to dodge the leaping wolf creatures - not tested * Lose some Stamina (9 damage observed) if your power fails or you are unable to dodge them * 1 combat XP for . * 1 combat XP for . * ~20 gold tokens. * 8 General XP. A Sticky Situation * 16 XP to Destruction(20)/Elementalism(20) when used against the orange tentacle. (Both tested) * Roll a ,}}. * 8 general XP. The Brizikirn Gang * 16 XP to Illusion(20)/Necromancy(30) when used against the five ghouls. (Both tested) * 17+ XP for . * 33+ XP for . * ~83 gold tokens. * . * 8 General XP. Night Patrol * , * Failure:"The pommel strikes you squarely on top of the head, driving you to your knees and momentarily blurring your vision..." (SP loss. 8 for the time noted) "You stagger to your feet and prepare to defend yourself as two of the mercenaries leap on top of you, slashing wildly with their drawn blades..." * 17 XP for . On the Streets of Syr - Part I One of the largest garrisons of the Tysian army is located in the double-walled city of Syr, but that hardly means its streets are free from danger... (These can be done in any order) Rolling Death * 128xp to Fortification(40)/Gating(40) 64 xp to illusion(40) or 256xp to Telekinesis(50) when used against wagon.(Fortification, Gating and Telekinesis tested) * 128xp to Horsemanship if you board the wagon and stop it that way. (If you fail your magic roll you can still attempt this. A check that includes horsemanship is made.) * 32xp to general Beneath the Slab * 128xp to Telekinesis(40) when used on the slab of stone. **NOTE: If Telekinesis fails, this is recorded as a defeat. * 16xp to general Vark the Vulgar * 128 xp to Diplomacy(30) when used to get the brooch. If you fail your ), you still get to attempt the options below, or try to "win it square", this card game (keeping in mind that Vark also cheats). * 128 xp to Thievery(20) or 64xp to Illusion(30)/Divination(20) when used to cheat at cards. * If you fail to win the Card game fight then fight then you find 112 gold. Then things end as normal. * White Plume * 16xp to general. On the Streets of Syr - Part II A series of dangerous encounters await the bold adventurer on the teeming streets of Syr... (These can be done in any order) Cornered * 128 XP to Fortification(30) when used to block the lightning. * 17-66+ combat XP for . Option to subdue is available and, as usual, advisable - the strong need not kill and can afford the luxury of mercy... * 16 General XP. An EnCHANTed Evening * You make Spirit checks throughout the battle. Failing a spirit check means you cannot act the next round. * 16+ combat XP for . * 32+ combat XP for . * 32+ combat XP for . * Roll a . * 32+ combat XP for . * 32 General XP. A Master of Deception * 4+ combat XP for . * 8+ combat XP for . * 16+ combat XP for . * 24+ combat XP for . * 32+ combat XP for . * 64+ combat XP for . * 1,000 gold tokens. * 128 General XP. On the Streets of Syr - Part III The notorious band of street thieves, Vouldra's Curse, has seen fit to mark you for death. Led by a disgraced, former knight known as Trivinter, the group's shadowy agents quickly move against you, seemingly dogging your every step as you strive to contend with this relentless and bloodthirsty foe... The First Encounter * 9+ combat XP for . * 16 General XP. The Falconer * 128 XP to Woodsmanship(40) for dismissing the two falcons with a . * 17+ combat XP for . * 67 gold, and . * 32 General XP. The Singing Shield * 128 XP to Unarmed Combat(30) when used to break free of the rope with a . * 8+ combat XP for each of three: . * ~21-27 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. The Strongman * Roll a . * 17+ combat XP for . * ~14-19 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. On the Streets of Syr - Part IV Pursued by the members of Vouldra's Curse at every step, you are about to discover that escaping the clutches of Trivinter and his minions is no simple task... The Face of The Fallen * 8+ combat XP for . * 8+ combat XP for . * 8+ combat XP for . * 8+ combat XP for . * 64 XP to Fortification(1) or 128xp to Telekinesis(40) when used to avoid the knife. (Both tested) * 16 General XP. The Volley of Fire * 16 XP for each of 7 Volleys of arrows which can be blocked with Fortification (randomly 30+ or 40+ each time). * 128 General XP. Mistress Ember * 128 XP to Fortification(40+)/Telekinesis(40+) when used against the wave of telekinetic force. (Both tested) * 128+ combat XP for . * You find on her corpse 81-84 gold tokens and several items of well-crafted to superior quality: ** ** ** ** ** ** * 128 General XP. Talinus - Part I Talinus, the City of The Griffon. The capital of the Kingdom of Tysa. A centre of commerce and culture for the North Broadlands. Home to a giant three-tailed rat that prowls the streets at night stalking human prey -- something really needs to be done about that last part. Old Three-Tail E - Entrance C - Corpses (4) R - Rat 'boss' (Old Three-Tail) * Kepbekk Elixir obtained before start of dungeon * May rest, but not save, at entrance (E on map) * 1+ combat XP for each pack of Large, Giant, or Monstrous Rats (none tougher than 9+ at MR 50, 40-71 SP). * Search the corpses of human remains (C on map) you find to awaken the four Gruesome Spirits. * 17+ combat XP for each of four . * 512 XP to a random skill/power for defeating each Gruesome Spirit. * At R on Map, 128+ combat XP for . Once defeated, you find in its nest some random loot (up to 13 different items - both armour and weapons - and up to 151 gold tokens have been observed). (You do not need to explore every square in order for Three-Tail to appear in his nest, but you probably need to kill each of the Gruesome Spirits. You might also need to kill all of the pack of Rats before Three-Tail appears.) Killing Old Three-Tail does not end the scenario, but doing so does seem to stop the random encounters, leaving little to gain from prolonging your stay. Final rewards: * 1,000 gold tokens. * 256 General XP. Talinus - Part II A shower of silver sparkles pouring out of a breadhouse can only mean trouble... The Palobread Man One of the more imaginative, funnier adventures of the game (although it quickly degenerates into the typical "gambler's paradise" die-infested click-throughs)... (Depending on your individual cultural influences, you'll be reminded of a whole host of referencial scenes, stories, characters &c. Do not skip reading the text in this one - especially the closing scene's page!) Before it ever comes to combat, you'll have to pass no fewer than... * four random checks: It should be noted that the maximum possible bonus to this random check is 100; if your stats are below 15 in any of the 4 stats required, equip stat-boosting gear and simply swap back to MR/SP gear as necessary before the fight. * 64+ combat XP for , does a special that can do 12 damage. * 128 General XP. Talinus - Part III The streets of the Kingdom's capital city aren't getting any safer, but luckily for you, danger has become a way of life... The Amulet * 17+ combat XP for . * 128 XP to Fortification(30) when used to block the second giant's club. * 17+ combat XP for . * 16 XP to Divination when used to determine how to enter the tower. You sense that the tower's main entrance is guarded. You are also able to sense that the dark shapes circling high above the tower are of no immediate threat to you * 128 XP to Thievery if you scale the outer wall of the tower (a Random Check on 1-100 + (Thievery * 3) + Agility + Luck). * If you enter through the door you are forced to fight a weak (?) grey slime (no foe data available, 1+ combat experience). If you win you quickly make you way to the stairs and climb up without further trouble. * 32 XP to Divination when used to determine the blue-robed reptilian's intentions. * 512 XP to all powers and become more wicked if you attack the blue-robed reptilian. * 128+ combat XP for defeating the blue-robed . * 33+ combat XP for . * 512 General XP. The Paymaster In a ramshackle alehouse on the harbourfront in Charna, you meet a mysterious man whose mission it seems is to eradicate a vile criminal element from the streets of the seaport... The Blade Note: Subduing is a (tested) possibility during all combat instances listed below. * 4+ combat XP for . * 4+ combat XP for . * 4+ combat XP for . * 8+ combat XP for . * 64 XP when using Divination(30) to search for "The Blade". * 8+ combat XP for . You find on him his and some gold tokens (amounts of 27-44 observed). Final reward: * 100 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. The Brothers Longshire * 4+ combat XP for . * 17+ combat XP for . Subduing is a (tested) possibility during both fights. After the fight, you are offered the two axes that belonged to the brothers: * Axe (Superior) * Axe (Well-Crafted) Final reward: * 150 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. The Huntsman Hunting the hunter, you must first 'play casino' once more: a . * 17+ combat XP for . Subduing is a (tested) possibility. You find on him a and a , along with 32-37 gold tokens. Final reward: * 250 gold tokens. * 128 General XP. The Paymaster - Part II From a ramshackle alehouse on the harbourfront in Charna, your mysterious paymaster sends you on your final and most dangerous missions... The Meeting You have the choice of approaching your target openly, or of attempting to sneak up on him. If you approach directly Sneaking up on him presents you with a further two possibilities: using your surroundings for cover, or employing your power of illusion: * 256 XP to Illusion (50+) if you use it to sneak up on the man. * If you attempt to use the trees for cover you must pass a The ensuing fight is, by the nature of your mission, only to subdue your adversary: * 33+ combat XP for . Final reward: * 300 gold tokens. * 128 General XP. Into the Fire You have a choice whether to approach the two guardsmen or sneak past them. * If you choose to approach them one of them greets you and asks what happened to your horse. You can either attempt to bluff your way past them or attack them: ** If you attempt to bluff your way past, you must pass a ** If you attack, , followed by another , no subdue option, as the combat below. * If you choose to sneak past them, you must pass a Inside the watchtower: * 17+ combat XP for . * 64 xp for successfully using Unarmed Combat(30) after a . * 16+ combat XP for . * 64 xp to Thievery(50) for using it to hide in the shadows after a . Success allows you to get another 128 xp to Thievery for using it to strike the large man by surprise, after a ,}}. * 64 General XP. Revelation * Lose some Stamina when you get whipped (1-6 SP worth of damage observed) * 128 XP to Thievery(50)/Telekinesis(50) for using it to free yourself (both tested), Thievery requires a . * 4+ combat XP for . * 8+ combat XP for . * 16+ combat XP for . * 24+ combat XP for . * 64 XP to Fortification(40)/Telekinesis(40) for using it to avoid the hurled knives. (Both tested) * 64+ combat XP for . You find ~116-148 gold tokens and some items on his body: a superior and , as well as exceptional . * 2,000 gold tokens. * 256 General XP. Completion reward * 1,024 general XP * 128 XP applied to All Skills and Powers. * ? to 24 AT, according to performance ranking (see on main Proving Grounds page). Category:Sagas